Klaine Return to Neverland
by ronnyangel88
Summary: just wanted to see which one sounds better please review at the end. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i decided to do this story because i was read one called Once Upon A Time Long Ago by Nerdgirlproblems. so before you read my story read hers first so you get a bit of an understanding. here is the link for it /works/888484**

**So i do not own anything all rights reserved. Please Review at the end if you would like me to continue if not i will then abandon story. **

**Chapter 1**

Rachel sat on the sill of her window looking up at the two brightest stars "Goodnight Blaine I miss you," she said. Every night until she become of age got married and had two children Marley and Artie. The whole family approaching the nursery window Finn holding Marley and Rachel holding little Artie. "There it is Marley second star to the right and straight on till morning." said Rachel. "Neveland." yelled Marley.

But things took a turn for the worst London is threatened with war, and many men have been asked to leave their families to protect their country. Because the war was getting to dangerous even the government degreed that all children would be sent to the country side for safe keeping.

The Hudson-Andersons stood outside their home, Finn pulls Rachel in for a hug as tears fall down her face. "I'll be home before you know it I promise." As he pulls away from Rachel he can hear little sobs coming from his daughter. He kneels down to become eye level with her and lifts her chin "now, now whats all this." Marley quickly throws her arms around her fathers neck. "I want to go with you." Finn unwraps himself and holds Marley at arms lengths. "I need you here to take care of your mum and Artie can you do that for me."

Marley looks down "uh-ha" she said through her sobs. "That's my big girl." Finn said and kisses his daughters forehead. Finn then pulls Rachel in for a kiss when the break apart she says "be safe Finn." "Look after each other now." He says waving to his family "I love you" said Marley wave to her father.

As Finn heads towards the truck he looks back at his family "I love you all" he said. Then he climbs in the truck with the other men and the truck drives off. Now with Finn gone Rachel looks towards Marley and she holds out her hand to her daughter and she gladly takes it without a moments hesitation. They walk inside turn and turn off all the lights to indicate that no one was home.

With the war lasting for a long time and London being hit the most it was no wonder Marley was beginning to lose you faith and not believe in her mother's stories about Kurt and Neverland.

**Ok so i know the chapter is a bit short so please review i hope i did a good job. **


	2. Chapter 2

One night London was under attack Artie was really scared he didn't like planes and bombs. "Is that what it is," said Rachel holding Artie tightly "for a moment it sounded like cannons on a pirate ship." Artie's face lit up "Your right it's Captain Hook, please mum tell us a story." Artie said jumping up and down. "Alright, how about the time Peter and the Lost Boys captured Hook's ship right from under his nose." she said "That's a good one." said Artie.

Captain Hook and his men stole treasure from other ships. They kept their loot on the ship, the _Jolley Roger. _One night, Kurt and the Lost Boys slipped aboard the _Jolly Roger_ and stole Hook's treasure. It was all just a great game for Kurt. And then from the shadows Hook and his crew emerged, a fierce sword fight began between Hook and Kurt. Hook had Kurt pinned to the mast of the ship "Give up boy." said Hook "Never!" said Kurt. Eventually Kurt and the Lost Boys escaped with the treasure. Then Quinn showered the pirate ship with pixie dust, which made the _Jolly Roger _float off into the sky. "You've not seen the end of me, Kurt. I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do!" Captian Hook shouted as he drifted away.

"Hook will never win, as long as there is faith, trust, and pixie dust," Rachel said as she ended her story for the night. Artie was delighted, but not Marley. She thought it was all just childish nonsense. Suddenly their was a knock at their door, Rachel went to answer it. When she opened the door a soldier stood there "Evacuation Madam your children are to be on the morning train, bound for the countryside." She gasped "Soon so but I haven't even told them."

"The sooner the better if you ask me." he said "Goodnight Madam," he said soluting her. "Yes um goodnight." she said. How was she going to break the news to Marley.

Marley was in her room getting ready for bed. Rachel put on her brave face. "Marley, will you promise me something," she said sitting on the bed. "Promise my you will take care of Artie no matter what happens." "What!" Marley said. "All children are going to the countryside, it is so dangerous here, but you will be safe I promise." Marley crossed her arms "I am not going I'm staying here."

"But dear, an order had been issued _every child must go._"

"But daddy said _that I am supposed too-" _

"I know dear, but you can take care of Artie tell him the stories about Kurt." she said "He needs them Marley and so do you, please dear promise me."

"NO! I will not promise!" she yelled marching over to the window.

"Oh Marley we will be together again you must have-"

Marley then cut her off "FAITH! TRUST! PIXIE DUST! Mother those are just words from your stories they dont mean anything." she yelled.

Artie then came into the room "Yes they do Kurt said _they will make you fly." _

Marley started to get really angry "Artie story time is over," she said pulling back the curtains "It's a war, Kurt isn't real, and people dont fly."

"They do, too!" Artie cried.

"Oh, Artie, grow up!" Marley said. "It's just childish nonsense." Artie began to cry "You are lying." he said and ran out of the room. "Marley, how dare you treat your brother that way, you think your very grown up, but you have a great deal to learn." Rachel said. Marley then slammed the door.

**Pretty please review **


	3. Chapter 3

ok so here is another update hope you guys are gonna like this chapter

**Chapter 3**

Marley lay down on the window sill. After a while she fell asleep. While she slept, something happened in the sky outside-a surprise visitor appeared. It was someone she never, expected to see...

Marley awoke to see Captain Hook standing in front of her. "Hello Rachel," Hook said wickedly, thinking Marely was her mother. Before Marley could explain, Captain Hook ordered his first mate, Finn, to put her in a big sack. "My apologies, miss," Finn said as he tied the sack.

Hook and Finn took Marley aboard the _Jolly Roger_ and headed back to Neverland. Hook had a plan to trap Kurt once and for all. "With Rachel as bait, we shall lure Kurt to his doom," Hook bragged to Finn. As Luck would have it, just as the pirate ship arrived in Neverland, Kurt, Blaine and Quinn appeared.

Hook's men fired a cannon ball at Kurt, of course it missed. "Come down here boy I have a little something for you." Kurt was swinging around on one of the ropes then layed down on it. "A present for me aww you really shouldn't have." "Call it a token of my affection, you see it is a certain friend of yours." Hook said coldly. Kurt lifted his head in curiosity "Who?." So Hook pointed to the hanging sack "Rachel." he said. Blaine gasep hearing the sound of his sister's name while fighting a pirate. Kurt quickly reached for his dagger "Let her go, you black-hearted scoundrel!" commanded Kurt as he and hook began a sword fight. "You want her? Ha! Well go and get her!" Hook shouted.

Captain Hook raised his sword and cut the rope hold the sack. To Kurt's horror, the sack dropped into the water. "Quick Kurt save my sister." yelled Blaine. Kurt dived into the water to save his friend. Quinn followed close behind-Kurt might need her help. Blaine quickly flew up to the crows nest to look over the side of the ship.

Even Hook and the pirates peered eagerly over the side. After a short while, Kurt's hat bobbed upto the surface but there was no sign of Kurt. Blaine was starting to get worried. Minuets later, when Kurt didn't appear, Captain Hook shouted triumphantly, "I did it! I did it! I'm free-free of Kurt forever.

But Hook's cheering was cut short. Out of the water rose Kurt and Quinn with Kurt holding the sack. Blaine quickly flew over to Kurt, then Kurt handed the sack to Blaine. "Take your sister to safety." said Kurt. Blaine did as he was told taking Rachel to a nerby rock.

Quinn sprinkled pixie dust onto the giant Octopus, causing it to rise high above the _Jolly Roger. _Then abruptly she stop then the Octopus fell and landed on top of the captain with a loud _CRASH! _Hook yowled as the beast started to pull him over the side of the ship. The hungry Octopus was very happy to have caught a Captain-Hook dinner! But the captain wasn't so happy about _being _dinner. "Finnn!" Hook yelled.

Finn grabbed the captain's hand. Finn and the Octopus pulled and pulled in opposite directions. Finally, with a mighty yank, Finn wrenched the captain out of the Octopus's arms. The two pirates flew through the air and fell into the cargo hold. Finn had saved Hook. But the captain wasn't the least bit greatful.

"Finn, be a good fellow and fix the plank," Hook growled. "So I can make you walk it!"

Hope you guys liked it please review hopefully i can get another chapter up soon


End file.
